calafornia_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
DisneyWiki:Photo Policies
This page is meant to inform all users and editors of the Disney Wiki's image policies, including the rules on photo spamming. The Disney Wiki administrations asks that you please adhere to these rules as a failure to comply will result in a block and, in more severe cases, a ban. Images Titles When uploading an image, use a name that makes sense. Poorly named files can be mistaken as spam, so please make sure pictures are named clearly and relevantly. Here are examples of correctly-named ones: Kirby.jpg Ferb.jpg Dory.gif Bad Examples gdseaiywrtgrsdfgjhe.jpg rb7ohifbdg.jpg gdsij7ewyhuw.jpg Also, when naming images, please don't include the number of pixels the image has on the filename. For example, "300px-VanellopevonSchweetz.jpg". In that case, "300px-" should be omitted and the filename must become "VanellopevonSchweetz.jpg". If an image with that kind of filename is found, it will be renamed and a warning will be sent to its uploader. If there is no response and more files are uploaded with similar names, the images will be deleted and you will be alerted to upload a different version with a proper filename. Fan Art The Disney Wiki Administration asks that you do not add fan art images to article pages. Users can add fan art for their user page only (no exceptions). This includes edited pictures, deviant art pictures and drawings, and unrelated pictures. Also, don't add images with a confidential stamp on them. Quality Decent quality images are preferred over very low-resolution images or bad quality images like photographs taken of the image on a television screen. Pictures that contain blurry images are frowned upon and images in which characters are moving quickly are dis-advised. Also if the images are screencapped or potentially copyrighted, please place the fairuse template within it. The template can be seen below: If the images were originally added on a Wikimedia project, including Wikipedia, please place the From Wikimedia template within it. The template can be seen below: Photo Spamming Policy Due to a common issue with adding photos, the Disney Wiki has put rules in place to prevent further problems. The Disney Wiki administration asks that you refrain from adding almost every single frame of a scene and space out your pictures based on how long the video is. Please do not add blurry pictures of characters moving quickly and do not post pictures nearly a second apart. Such pictures are considered irrelevant and below the Disney wiki picture quality standards and will be removed. Failure to comply to this rule will be met with penalties and repeated violations will result in a block or, worst case scenario, a ban. Unacceptable Photos Edited Pictures/Fan Art Isabella in Stacy's dress 234.png|Combining characters is also against the rules, like this one with a character wearing another person's clothes. Allison Flynn-Shapiro.PNG|This is an image example to NOT add to pages. Picture Spamming Example lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-277.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-278.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-280.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-281.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-282.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-284.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-285.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-286.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-287.jpg Acceptable Photos Returntoneverland084.jpg|This is a copyrighted image and is to be used on articles. Mira05.png Mickey Mouse normal.jpg Disney L65.jpg 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png FireballE4.png Kp2.png S1e1 dipper opening secret compartment.png A Final Word On a final note, the Disney Wiki asks that you please edit to the best of your abilities and use your head. Each user edits to fulfill their own goals, but no matter the intentions, if actions do not fit apparent quality standards then the usefulness of the actions are nullified. Photos are meant to represent a scene, because a single photo alone speaks a thousand words. However, too many photos and poor quality photos draw away from their importance, as it causes the viewer to instead question the gallery, itself. Please follow these guidelines and help keep our wiki clean and proffesional. The Disney Wiki thanks you for your cooperation.